Destroyer
by Miss Wong
Summary: Hay días en que Eto se pregunta a sí misma que pasará cuando se canse de jugar con muñecas. Las niñas crecen, se dice, se aburren. Eto tiende a aburrirse demasiado deprisa. No es, exactamente, lo que todos elegirían, y tampoco es lo mejor, pero es lo que Eto siempre ha deseado. Destruir. Spoilers del manga.


**«Destroyer** »

Todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
**

Hay días en que Eto se pregunta a sí misma que pasará cuando se canse de jugar con muñecas. Las niñas crecen, se dice, se aburren. Eto tiende a aburrirse demasiado deprisa. No es, exactamente, lo que todos elegirían, y tampoco es lo mejor, pero es lo que Eto siempre ha deseado. Destruir. Spoilers del manga.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _Etomanía activadaaaaaa._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

(A Eto le gusta jugar con muñecas).

Pero no las de porcelana, no. Aquellas se rompen demasiado fácil, casi rozando lo absurdo. Ella prefiere las muñecas resistentes, de plástico, las antiguas. No se quiebran fácilmente (son más difíciles de matar). Una muñeca. Dos muñecas. Tres. Padre, madre, hija. ¿A cuál debería otorgarle un suspiro de misericordia? No tiene mucho sentido pensárselo demasiado. Eto acabará por matarlas de todas formas, pero la hija siempre permanece con vida. A veces Eto divaga y se imagina un látigo alrededor de los débiles, pálidos brazos de plástico (ve la sangre, la siente en su boca). Es una extraña manía que supo adoptar con el tiempo. Le divierte, es gracioso, muy gracioso contemplar desde lo alto la manera en que la hija lo pierde todo y se ve obligada a cambiar drásticamente su rutina (adiós papá, adiós mamá, ¿quién cepillará mi cabello ahora?) y comenzar desde cero. Sola, sin ayuda de nadie.

(Por un instante, Eto se cree Dios y Lucifer al mismo tiempo).

Le dan ganas de reír (o llorar). Porque, a veces, un a veces que en realidad es un casi siempre, (Eto sueña que la deja caer sobre el infierno, que la viste con jirones que hará ver elegantes y entonces la besa por todas partes, a su pequeña muñeca). Un pecado de plástico quemado (que no ha estado ni estará) hueca. Pero Eto es Dios, se sienta en su trono, ladea el rostro y saborea entre sus labios las lágrimas secas de sus víctimas, pero ella no pretende ser cruel (no, no, no, eso jamás).

(Eto es justa, tan justa como Dios).

Sus azotes tienen un propósito. Lo hace (porque _puede_ ) porque debe, porque Dios castiga a los que ama. Eto solo quiere moldearlos, quiere convertirse no solo en Dios sino en un perfecto alfarero también, quiere perfeccionarlos. Arreglarlos.

(matarlos)

 _no._

(solamente golpearlos un poco).

 _Adiós Papá. Adiós Mamá_. Ahora estás por tu cuenta. Sobrevivirás, porque de esos como tú es que están forjados los cimientos del mundo: sobrevivientes. Eto quiere crearlos al igual que a sus personajes, tan complejos y perfectos y melancólicos. Porque, ¿quien desea leer sobre un héroe feliz? Es tragedia lo que la humanidad pide a gritos, muerte, sangre y lágrimas (y Eto sabe que la buscan, y ella no teme darles lo que necesitan).

(Porque Eto es Dios. Pídeme y obtendrás).

Ella, con su cuerpo pequeño y delgado y su mirada afilada, (su sonrisa feroz y pasos acelerados). Un baile a medio terminar en un salón que apesta y asfixia con perfumes baratos. (Mujer) niña. (Indecisa). Incorrecta, ágil, presa. (Cazadora). Sí, la mejor, (aquella por la que nadie se echaría a temblar pero que, a fin de cuentas, los tiene a todos en la palma de su mano).

Y la cazadora encuentra a su presa, una muñeca llamada Hinami que lo ha perdido todo.

(como ella).

La encuentra entre el suelo repleta de basura, su cabello es un desastre. _Pobrecilla_ , piensa con aflicción. ¿A caso no ha aprendido a cepillar su cabello por sí sola después de todo este tiempo? Niña mala, mereces una lección.

(Pero logra compadecerse de ella).

Y la lista continúa casi sin piedad. Un muchacho camuflado en las páginas de los libros que con tanto esmero suele escribir, con su cabello marmolado (negro, blanco, blancoynegro, _¿qué sigue?_ ) y su ojo carmesí, que no es lo suficientemente ghoul y Eto tal vez no es lo suficientemente humana y el muchacho la hace reflexionar. Un muñeco sabio, piensa Eto, le agrada. Tiene potencial, podría obtener un buen papel dentro de su casita de muñecas. Luego entra en escena aquel investigador guapo y alto, pero es tan necio como una roca.

(él _sí_ necesita una lección, porque incluso si se cae... es alguien interesante de ver).

Hay días en que Eto se pregunta a sí misma que pasará cuando se canse de jugar con muñecas. Las niñas crecen, se dice, se aburren. Eto tiende a aburrirse demasiado deprisa. Tal vez la niña y el muñeco de un solo ojo se unan, podrían formar una familia, el investigador los cuidaría, podría convertirse en su hermano mayor y Eto los quemaría vivos durante toda una noche, el plástico derritiéndose contra los cimientos de un edificio abandonado y ningún alma podría socorrer sus lamentos. No es, exactamente (lo que todos elegirían), y tampoco es lo mejor,

(pero es lo que Eto siempre ha deseado),

destruir aquello que Dios jamás le concedió y decide tomar su lugar, porque ella es una destructora (puedo ser mejor Dios que tú, puedo crear mi propio paraíso, _seré semejante al altísimo_ ). Eto es (lo que hay que ser). Lo que debe ser. Todo o nada. Un ángel en un tono que no le corresponde (un ángel tentado por el aroma de la felicidad) y la caída será dura, muy dura. Eto lo sabe, pero ha sufrido tantas que ya no le importa.

(Una muñeca. Dos muñecas. Tres).

Solo queda una.

Ella.

* * *

Woah, **this is deep.**

Esto salió gracias a un **pequeño post** que me encontré en **tumblr** , muy guay, sobre la psicología de Eto y **su afán por 'destruir familias'** dentro de la historia de TG. El post básicamente plantea diferentes **patrones bastante repetitivos** de Eto en cuanto a sus asesinatos. Los padres de las **hermanas Yasuhisa** fueron _misteriosamente_ asesinados por **cierto ghoul** , **Tsukiyama** afirma que primero **mató a la madre y después al padre** , pero dejando huérfanas a las gemelas. Cuando Eto las confronta más adelante, parece conocer muy bien ciertos detalles sobre sus pasados.

Torturó cruelmente a **Shinohara,** una figura _paterna_ para todos dentro de la **CCG** , para **Suzuya** especialmente, obligando a éste a verlo todo. Después tenemos ciertas pistas de que **Takizawa fue forzado a comerse a su propia madre** (y seguramente a su padre también).

Todo apunta a que **Eto tiene un sádico afán por destruir familias, asesinando primero a la madre y después al padre** (tal y como sucedió con su familia). Al parecer, Eto tiene la manía de **repetir la tragedia** de su propia vida una y otra vez, **obligando al padre a ver a la madre morir** , obligando a los hijos a quedarse sin padres. Pero al mismo tiempo se la ve **muy fascinada con los huérfanos** , como es el caso de **Hinami** que siempre se comportó bastante decente con ella, o ese interés fijo sobre Kaneki o Amon. Creo que hasta cierto punto Eto logra compadecerse por esos que tuvieron que aprender a cuidarse solos en la vida tal y como ella lo hizo, pero quien sabe hasta qué punto dure esa misericordia.

Eto es un personaje que juega a ser Dios, tiene a todos comiendo de la palma de la mano, y **todos ya sabemos lo que le sucedió al ángel que jugó a ser Dios** (?) **#seponepoética**. _Idk_ , definitivamente Eto es mi personaje favorito de TG, mucho más después de haber encontrado este post. Está en el tumblr de **HaroStar** por si quieren buscarlo, es bastante corto y menciona lo mismo que yo, básicamente.

No sé, solo puedo decir que amo a Ishida con todo mi corazón por hacer personajes tan geniales como éstos *llora*

¿ **Reviews,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
